Disguises
by FCSimba
Summary: Though it is fairly obvious to their classmates, Harry and Hermione skillfully hide their feelings from each other. It is only when a foreign exchange student comes into the picture that they take off their masks and reveal themselves. Please R&R! 9 of 9
1. Disguises

Title: Disguises

Chapter: 1 of 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this Fan Fiction aside from Zayne (who you will meet shortly).

Note: I have already written all nine chapters, and if I get good responses from this chapter I shall continue to upload! Thanks for reading! By the way, forgive me if I have horribly mutilated spelling for anything.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Click…Click click….Thunk!_

Hermione shot up in her bed, her bright hazel eyes straining to see in the pitch blackness of the night. Her slender fingers fumbled around her nightstand. She groped tiredly around the wooden surface and finally found the wooden handle of her wand. She picked it up and gazed around the dormitory. Again came the rapping noise. "Lumous Olhem." she whispered and the tip of her wand lit up. She squinted her eyes slightly adjusting to the brightness of her wand. She got wearily to her feet and made her way across the floor. It was dark outside, she couldn't see anything through the glare her wand made on the glass.

She paused a moment, wondering if she should in fact open her window and look outside. She tucked a loose strand of golden brown hair behind her left ear before pulling up on the window which slid open smoothly. She peered outside, nothing. "That's odd…" she muttered, her accent was thick in her sweet, pure voice. Suddenly a white blur whirled past her and into the dorm. She fell back against her bed frame, gasping in shock.

"Hedwig!" Hermione whispered exasperatedly. "You scared the living daylights out of me." she placed a hand over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief, closing the window quickly. She looked around, worried she'd been loud enough to wake up one of her friends. Fortunately, she was greeted only by the mumbles and snores of her sleeping classmates.

Hedwig fluttered his wings, clicked his beak and turned his head back to preen his beautiful ivory feathers. Hermione made her way over to her bed where Hedwig had perched himself on her headboard. She took a seat and picked up the envelope he'd dropped on her comforter. She opened it quickly and pulled the piece of parchment inside out. She unraveled it swiftly and began to read the messy print.

_Hermione,_

_I hope Hedwig was quiet._

'_Hardly.'_ she thought, rolling her eyes and holding her wand to the parchment before her. She continued reading.

_I know this is a little strange, but will you meet me in the common room as soon as you get this message? It's really important. Thanks._

_--Harry_

'_What in the world could he possibly want at this hour?'_ Hermione thought, eyes widening in shock._ 'Harry's usually more sensible than this. He's going to get an ear-full when I get down there.'_

She figured her nightgown was fine to wear, after all, it was only Harry. Harry had been her best friend since she'd first arrived at Hogwarts four years ago, she had no reason to be shy if it was only going to be him in the common room. She stretched a slender arm towards Hedwig who stepped slowly onto her limb. "Go you silly bird." Hermione whispered, a faint smile curling on her faint cherry lips. She opened the window once again and thrust her arm outside watching Hedwig fly away into the night. She sighed and leaned against the window sill until Harry's owl was out of sight.

She looked around, her wand still bright at the tip. She made her way past her sleeping dorm mates and opened the door as silently as she could. She walked down the stairs slowly, careful not to trip. When she could see the flickering light of the fire on the side of the wall, and Harry's shadow pasted against the orange glow, she flicked her wrist and the light from her wand went out.

When Hermione finally reached the Common Room, Harry was sitting in front of the fire, just as she'd suspected.

He looked up, his light green eyes sparkling with the flicker of the fire beside him. His thick raven colored hair was messy as usual, sticking up this way and that with his various cowlicks. Hermione had always loved his hair messy, and she smiled softly as she made her way towards him--forgetting what time of night it was.

He noticed her smile and returned it, "Thanks for coming down so late at night." he smiled. "I just need a little help with homework I never finished."

Hermione sat down beside him and fixed him with a hard stare. Her hair, which as of late, had usually been pulled up into a messy pony tail was undone. The light golden-brown locks fell messily down to her shoulders, curling this way and that. Though Hermione herself didn't think much of her hair, Harry loved it, and thought it a shame that she pulled it back so often. "I cannot believe you didn't finish your homework Harry, I thought you'd grown out of these childish habits."

Harry, in fact, had finished his homework very early the previous day. This, like many of the other times he asked for help on his homework, was just an excuse to speak with Hermione. "I didn't understand it." he lied, scratching the back of his head in an attempt to look utterly confused.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and leaned over his text book. "Herbology?" she blinked in confusion, which was not something Hermione often experienced. "Harry, this is simple." she raised a brow, creasing her forehead. "The assignment is practically written in here." She continued to lean over the text book, just under Harry's face.

Harry smiled watching her try to figure out how he had managed to mess this assignment up. He took a deep breath, the scent of her slightly curly hair making his heart flutter. He loved how Hermione smelled. Even if they'd just crawled out of the forbidden forest, covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises she still managed to maintain an enchanting scent.

"Look, in this paragraph alone are the answers to questions one through five." she sighed. "Honestly Harry, I don't know what you'd do without me." she rolled her eyes, but a thin smile had curled over her faint cherry lips.

'_I don't know what I'd do without you either.'_ Harry thought. He wanted to say it, to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit tired is all." he nodded, with a soft smile.

"Well I wonder why. We could both be snug in our beds dreaming if you hadn't been so careless and dense." Hermione scolded. "Now, do you have this under control?" she asked, getting wearily to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I think I got it." he smiled up to her, his eyes agleam with something more than the fire's light…His eyes were lit up with adoration.

She held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning away, she was completely oblivious to his adoration for her. "Goodnight Harry. This better not happen again, if it does, I'm not sure I'll show up." she smiled, her warm hazel eyes softening as she gazed into his green ones. '_I hate it when he looks at me like that…'_ she thought biting her lip.

"Goodnight Hermione." he said, almost whispering as she turned to leave him. Her nightgown flowed behind her majestically and his heart skipped a beat.

She turned back one last time, brushing back her curls so she could see him clearly. She took a mental picture of how he looked at that moment, all calm with his hair sticking up in every which way. She took a couple more steps, still looking back and stumbled over a couple papers and a textbook. _'What in the world?'_ she bent down to study the papers' she'd just tripped on. '_Who in their right mind would leave their school supplies in the middle of the floor? They're asking for trouble.'_ She read the paper, more confused then she had been when Harry had initially asked her for help. This was the very assignment he'd asked for assistance on--completed, in his handwriting.

She cast a strange glance his way, her forehead creased in confusion but said nothing about it as she headed back up to her dormitory.


	2. A Surprise

"Ron, I need to speak with you!" Hermione called trying to reach her pasty skinned, red headed friend who was a few yards ahead of her down the crowded hall. "Ronald Weasely!" she called trying to push past other students to reach him. "RON!" she called, trying desperately to raise her voice over the chattering witches and wizards in the hallway. Ron turned slightly just in time to watch Hermione's books spill out of her arms and all over the floor.

Hermione let out a groan of frustration and turned to find out who'd bumped into her shoulder, causing her school supplies to fly from her grasp. "What is your problem you--" she snarled, but stopped when she saw who she was talking to.

"I'm extremely sorry, miss, my deepest apologies." came a soft soothing voice. The voice belonged to a slender sixth year with deep cerulean blue eyes and shaggy black hair. He belonged to Ravenclaw house, but only for the semester. He was a foreign exchange student from some other school, but Hermione had forgotten which. He was about a head taller than her, and extremely handsome. So handsome in fact, that she forgot all about what she was going to ask Ron.

He bent down, picking up all the things he'd spilled, and returning them to her. "Once again, I am truly sorry." he dipped his head as if to bow slightly. "My name's Zayne Toshiro."

"My names H-Hermione Granger." she stumbled a bit over her words, feeling her cheeks turn a rose color, her lips curling into an embarrassed grin.

"Pleasure." he dipped his head once again. "Hope we meet again, Hermione Granger." he grinned, his thick black hair falling over his eyes softly before he finally vanished among the sea of people.

"Me too." she said, mostly to herself since he was already gone.

"Gag me." Came Ron's voice from her other side.

"Oh shut up Ron." she scowled, her bangs falling over one side of her face. She blew foreword so they were out of her doe-brown eyes.

"My name's H-Hermione G-g-granger!" Ron imitated her in his highest, most giddy sounding voice.

Hermione flushed and hung her head. Ron began to chuckle to himself as Harry came up from behind the two of them.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked with a soft grin, striding beside Hermione on her other side.

"Nothing." Hermione said rather quickly, but was shortly contradicted by Ron.

"She was just drooling over that sixth year Ravenclaw, you should've seen it--was the funniest thing I think I've seen all day!" He was turning red from laughing so hard.

Harry furrowed a brow at his friend, adjusting his glasses. "Which sixth year Ravenclaw?" he asked curiously.

"Zayne Toshiro. Oooooh." he rolled his eyes and waved his hands about.

Harry felt the hair along the back of his neck bristle with jealousy. Zayne Toshiro, the foreign exchange student from France who nearly every girl was talking about lately. Harry felt his free fist clench, seeing as his other hand was carrying his books.

"He was very polite. You shouldn't make fun of him like that." Hermione defended the beautiful stranger who'd knocked her books out of her hands and stopped to pick them up just moments ago.

"Yeah, and before you knew who he was, you were ready to punch him out as if he were Malfoy himself!" Ron continued to laugh hysterically and make crude comments until they arrived at their next class.

Hermione took a seat by Harry so as not to be made fun of all period by Ron. Harry, of course, did not complain. "So Hermione," Harry began curiously, "What does this Zayne fellow look like?"

Hermione tilted her head in Harry's direction, still keeping her head foreword at attention. From the corner of her eye she could see the curious nature of his question and obliged him by giving a quick, and honest answer. "He's very handsome. Tall. Black hair, just a little longer than yours and better groomed." she smiled at Harry through the corner of her mouth--her head still foreword.

Harry placed a hand over his head, trying to smooth down his own black hair--but it helped little. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a little and continue, "And he's got the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen." she closed her eyes a moment, as if picturing him. She wished she could look upon his handsome pale face again soon. "Why do you ask?" She was curious as to why Harry wanted to know, seeing as he never asked her things about other guys.

"Oh um," Harry was taken off guard by the sudden query. Thankfully, he was a master at excuses. "I heard Cho talking about him in the hall the other day," he lied, "just wanted to know what I was up against is all." he lied.

"Oh." There was an air of disappointment in her tone, but Harry was too relieved his lie had worked to notice. "Harry, I don't understand why you don't just talk to Cho yourself," she whispered noticing that class had begun.

Harry sighed slightly, in contrast with Hermione, Cho meant nothing to him. "I dunno'," he shrugged, he couldn't figure out anything better to say. "It's just that--"

"Holy cricket." Hermione interrupted him, her gorgeous chestnut colored eyes were wide with shock. Harry raised a brow, looking her over before turning his head to the front of the classroom where Zayne was standing proudly beside Professor Sprout.

"Oh no," Harry muttered with a roll of his light green eyes. He could see he wouldn't have much more of her attention this class.

"Good afternoon class," Professor Sprout addressed the group of witches and wizards sitting around. "Today, we have a very special treat. Zayne Toshiro, our foreign exchange student from a small private school in France, has come to tell us what he knows about certain plants that grow around his 'neck of the woods', if you catch my drift." she joked, clasping her hands together.

Hermione wasn't listening to Professor Sprout or Zayne talking, she was too busy staring at his handsome face. She watched his lips move, his hand gestures, his expressions, soaking up every second he was in her sight. And all the while, Harry was staring at Hermione, a look of pure defeat washing over his face. He sighed, casting his glance up to the front of the room as Zayne held up a weird silver, blue, and green plants.

To his horror, he realized that Zayne's eyes were unwaveringly devoted in their direction, staring right into Hermione's. '_No!'_ he thought bitterly, _'Will I ever get a break?'_

The rest of class drug on for Harry, but flew by for Hermione. When they were dismissed she left Harry in her dust and made her way to Zayne. "That was fascinating." she said, looking up at him with an ecstatic expression playing on her fair-skinned face.

"Really?" Zayne raised a brow and chuckled again, "Miss Hermione Granger, glad to see you got here all in one piece." he dipped his head again.

Professor Sprout had already left the room to get a drink, and Harry was fuming in his seat. Ron cast a sideways glance over at his friend and blinked in confusion.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Ron said, looping an arm around Harry's and pulling him to his feet. "She'll catch up with us later." he smiled, a little confused as he studied Harry's expression. His face was distorted in a mask of jealousy, irritation, and longing.

Hermione was so lost in the conversation with Zayne that she didn't even notice Harry and Ron walk past her. They were the only ones left in the classroom--which was alright since it was the last class of the day.

"So I'll see you then," Zayne smiled warmly at Hermione as she headed for the exit.

"Yes, see you." She called back and walked slowly out the door, when she was out of his sight she began running towards the main building. She entered the Great Hall and took a seat opposite Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, she was grinning ear to ear.

"That took you long enough! Could've sworn you walked three times around the whole school." Ron joked, with a quirked brow. Harry, however, was very quiet. He was concentrating hard on the liquid within his goblet, his Pumpkin Juice.

"Well sorry, it's not often I meet another intellectual who's close to my age." she sneered, scowling at her red-headed comrade.

"Yeah, well, sorry we're not smart enough for you." Harry piped up glumly. "I'm not feeling well, excuse me." he muttered, turning from his friends and stomping off to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. The Confession

Hermione came into the Common room quite later than usual. Her eyes were bright and warm, a goofy little grin was curled on her lips. Her cheeks were rosy with frequent blushing. She glided in, almost dancing as she strode through the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron looked up from his assignments and raised a brow, he leaned over to Harry who was absent-mindedly staring into the flames. "What's gotten into her?" he whispered as she strode over.

"Oh I've just had the most wonderful time." she sighed and laid back. "He was even more charming than Victor, and definitely smarter." she leaned back against a big red armchair sitting nearby the two boys.

"Congratulations." Harry said, still staring into the fire.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and then back to his school work. "So I suppose you were with Zayne then?" he asked, eyeing her with a suspicious scowl.

"Of course, who else would I have postponed my class work for?" she asked, looking up as if there was someone there, she was still smiling.

"I would like to think you'd do so for us." Ron protested with a frown, "but I suppose you're right." he shrugged it off. "So what'd you two do? I mean, what would a brilliant, older, foreign fellow want with you? That is, other then…well…you know." he muttered playfully, turning his eyes back to his homework.

Harry turned up and glared at Ron momentarily. '_He could want the blessing of her company. The musical sound of her laughter, the warmth her smile brings, the way looks down and smiles when she's embarrassed…He has to want everything about her. Who couldn't want her?'_ he thought, but said nothing.

Hermione's smile disappeared instantly, "So that's how you feel?" she said standing up, her cheeks flushing red again, but not out of happiness. "Answer me one thing then, if I'm so worthless why don't you two have anyone better to hang out with?" unshed tears made her beautiful eyes glaze over as she began to stomp off.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called standing up and running up the stairs to catch her, but she'd already disappeared into the girls dormitory.

"Oh give it a rest Harry, she'll get over it by tomorrow morning. You'll see." he smirked. "And anyways, I was only joking."

"She doesn't know that Ron," Harry narrowed his eyes softly, "you know how self conscious she is. You know how much she hates being belittled, especially by us. She's a good person Ron, she's a great girl. You really need to lay off the jokes for a while, you really hurt her." Harry scolded, his green eyes fierce.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, his eyes wide, "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You fancy Hermione, don't you?" Ron got to his feet immediately. "This is huge Harry, wow, what a mindless idiot I've been!" he began pacing with the new realization.

"Wait a tick," he stopped pacing and looked Harry in the eye. "You don't just fancy her, you love her!" his jaw dropped. "Oh Harry," he walked over to his friend a placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" he shook his head.

"Don't tell her Ron, please don't tell her." he pleaded.

"I won't, you should though." he said calmly. "She needs to know Harry, if you don't tell her, she'll end up with some bloke who doesn't care half as much for her as you do." Ron looked his best friend over and shook his head.

"She doesn't want me, Ron, she's never wanted me. We're just friends. I don't want to ruin it anyways." he looked away, even the torturing curse wasn't as painful as this.

Ron looked him over, "Just think about it Harry, it could pay off. For now, let's go to bed. I'm tired." he yawned and stretched his limbs before gathering his belongings and tromping up the other set of stairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry watched him go, he lingered for a moment to look up at the other set of stairs. He shook his head and proceeded to the boys dorms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Hermione, there you are." Zayne smiled, kneeling before her on the grass of the school grounds. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, then quickly stood back up. Hermione flushed and took the hand, that'd been recently kissed, in her other hand before continuing to walk beside the older Ravenclaw boy. "I was hoping I'd find you early so we could spend the day together, and my prayers were answered." he smiled, his French accent thick in all he said.

"Oh really?" she smiled coyly, looking up at him with a soft expression pasted on her face. "Why was that? I mean, why would you want to spend your day with a fifth year when any sixth year would be overjoyed at the thought of your company?"

"Why, Miss Granger, I care not about your age." He laughed almost whimsically. "You are far brighter than most sixth years anyway. And prettier than a fair few as well." Zayne Toshiro mused as he walked beside the young Gryffindor girl. Hermione didn't quite know how to respond to Zayne's compliments so she just titled her head down, smiled, and blushed.

"Are you happy, Hermione?" Zayne inquired, pausing for a moment.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she stopped as well, looking up at him. She folded her arms across her chest, the sudden position shift caused her thick blondish brown bangs to fall over half of her face.

He leaned down softly, using a soft hand to brush them out of her eyes. "Do I honestly have to explain myself?" he asked, his eyes staring right into hers.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the feel of his lips against hers. She was surprised at first and nearly fell backward shying away from shock. However, Zayne's hand had shifted to her upped back and he pulled her back in. He finally broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"Holy cricket…" she whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"I hope that's a good thing." he smirked and leaned back in to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and let him do so, but made no attempt to kiss back, she was still a little weary of the whole ordeal. She realized this was only the second day they'd been speaking and Ron's previous statement ran through her mind. She pushed off him slightly and looked up at him.

"Zayne, why? We barely know each other. It makes no sense." she shook her head.

"Hermione, come now. From the time we've spent together I can see right through you. For example, your fingers--they're quivering. You're afraid to mature too quickly." he said calmly, and he sounded certain about what he was saying.

"You're already mature mentally, Miss Granger, best let your actions catch up." he leaned in once more, this time pressing his lips to her neck, just below her jaw line. She inhaled quickly, holding her breath and standing still. Her spine was ridged and she was finding it difficult to move.

"Zayne, I don't think I'm ready for this kind of stuff." she said weakly, her heart pounding in her chest. Her breathing was labored, as if she'd just run a long way. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, and hot to the touch.

"You're ready, something's just stopping you. There's another, isn't there?"

"No! No, there's no one!" she blurted, making wild hand gestures to prove her point. _'Wait, Harry. Is he the someone else? There's the possibility of course, but the chances are slim that things would ever work out. He's far too obsessed with Cho. He'll ask her out as soon as he's brave enough, and I'll be left to watch helplessly with no one. I'll be a shadow to him.'_

She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Zayne's neck, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Perhaps later tonight," she said softly, she had to think things over for a little bit. She turned to walk away but he grasped her wrist firmly. She turned her head and looked down at her wrist.

"Hermione," Zayne said, his deep cerulean eyes looked almost pleadingly at her. "don't leave me to wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Hermione asked, suspicious.

"Wonder if I'll be able to win your heart over."

"That's what you want, is it?" Hermione flushed, though she was still a bit uncertain, he seemed genuine.

"More than anything, Miss Granger." he dipped his head and pulled her close to him, hugging her to his chest and kissing her head. She leaned her head back, smiling softly. She didn't have the faintest idea of what she was doing. She was scared, confused, she could scarcely breath, and all at the same time she felt good. His strong arms were wrapped gently around her, keeping her warm even though the chill of winter was creeping all around them. Snow would come soon, and it was with this conclusion she also realized that Zayne would be leaving shortly after.

"Zayne, I have to go. My friends must be looking for me."

Zayne sighed and reluctantly released the slender young girl. "Return to me later this evening?" he requested softly.

"If fate allows, I will." she smiled and turned to walk back to the castle.


	4. Enchantment

"Where on earth have you been?" Harry asked, marching towards her quickly.

"Out with Zayne," she said calmly.

"Oh, him again." Harry muttered, his jealousy was obvious, but Hermione figured he'd only wanted her for help with his homework. She'd figured that it was irritation, not jealousy, that'd made him so cross sounding.

"Yes, him again, do you have a problem with him now too? Oh wait, you probably hated him from the start. He's probably competition. Cho's probably crazy about him, isn't she?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione, it's not like that. I'm just--" he didn't even know what to say. "I just miss you when you're away is all." he shrugged, he figured that wouldn't give away too much seeing as they were best friends.

"Oh." Hermione said, "I'm sorry Harry…" she sighed. "I guess Ron's comment yesterday's made me a bit bitter to interrogations about Zayne." she gave a weak smile and sighed. "I'm taking it too seriously, aren't I?"

Harry blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole talking about Zayne thing. If I'm going to be with him, I should get used to snotty comments and crude questions." she concluded.

"Be with him…" he echoed her. "What does that mean?"

"What do you think?" she laughed. "Like, his girlfriend, silly."

Harry felt sick to his stomach, he looked at Hermione's warm smile, her rosy cheeks, her gorgeous wavy hair…She looked so happy. Happier then he'd seen her in a long time. Happier then when Victor Krum had taken her to the Yule Ball. He hadn't felt the way he did about her back then. There was only Cho last year, he had been completely oblivious to Hermione's true importance back then.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked, placing her gentle hands on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him steady. At her touch, Harry's heart leapt. His shoulders were warm, almost hot, but not an uncomfortable hot. His throat tightened and his ears turned red.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he shook her hands off him and smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"You know that's a silly thing to request, Harry." she smiled warmly and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're my best friend, I have to worry."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, okay."

An awkward silence stretched over the two as they stood side by side, neither of them knowing what to say. Just then, Harry got an idea. "Hermione," he began, the excitement was thick within his voice. "You know how you've never really--flown a broom…Right?" he smiled, hoping she'd agree to what he was about to ask.

Hermione's soft grin faded and transformed into a pained expression. "That's a low blow Harry…"

"No, no, that's not how I meant it." Suddenly he was flustered and feeling awkward. "What I was going to ask is if you'd like to go for a ride with me, on my Firebolt." he smiled warmly, his eyes pleading.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Are you serious?" her frown lifted almost instantly. "I'd love to! When?" She squealed, practically about to jump out of her skin.

"How about now?" he asked, enjoying her excitement.

"Oh Harry, this'll be so great!" She leapt at him, engulfing him in a warm, heart-felt hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed her cheek to his. He could feel the muscles tense, which meant she was still grinning. At first he just stood there, but as seconds past and he could still feel her rhythmic breathing against his chest and he moved his arms cautiously around her waist. He placed his hands on her upper back and squeezed back slightly. He'd never felt this good in his life, not even after winning a Quidditch match.

"Yeah, hey, let's get a move on." he smiled and began to walk off. Hermione hurried to catch up and wrapped her arm around his as they made their way out to the fields.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted, flicking his wrist just right so his Firebolt came shooting out of it's hiding place in a large storage room. Harry mounted his broom stick first and scooted up a little more than usual to make room for Hermione.

"Are you sure this is safe, Harry?" she asked, realizing she'd never seen two people on one broom before.

"Not entirely, no." he admitted, she took a step away from the broom shaking her head. Harry reached back and grabbed her wrist, looking deeply into her eyes. "But I won't let anything happen to you, that I know for certain."

Hermione looked startled for a moment. _'Wait, does this mean…? No, no you brainless imbecile, he's your best friend. That's all he means by what he's saying. Still…' _She looked down and smiled, letting her curls fall over the sides of her face. "Alright, I suppose I believe you." she said, turning back up to look at him. He let go of her wrist as she moved to mount the broomstick behind her best friend.

Harry smiled, "You better hold on, I haven't exactly done this before." he admitted with a slight grin.

"I had every intention of doing so, thank you." Hermione retorted quickly, but smiled as she wrapped her arms gracefully around his waist.

"Comfy?" he said softly, turning his head to look at her once more. A soft breeze danced through her golden-brown locks, and a large smile played on her enchanting face, she nodded. Harry stared into her eyes a few seconds too long and they both blushed madly. He turned back around, "Ready--here we go!" He kicked off the ground. It was a rough start, they swerved slightly and nearly hit the Womping Willow.

Hermione screamed in his ear, hugging him tighter. Harry dodged the giant tree, though just the thought of running into the willow made them shake with fear. Second and Third Year's experience had made them both weary. However, a few seconds after they'd escaped the tree Hermione began to laugh, and Harry along with her. "That was a little too close for my comfort." she giggled, resting her head on Harry's back so she could look at things from a new point of view.

"Harry, is this how it feels to fly every time you do?" she asked after they'd been gliding through they air for a while. Harry had finally figured out how to fly his broom with two people on it and it had been smooth sailing.

Harry mulled the question over, trying to think of an answer. "No," he admitted. "It's a lot harder to steer and maneuver, but it's also a lot less lonely…and more interesting." he turned his head softly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye and smiled warmly. He felt her arms tighten around his waist--at first he'd thought she was getting scared, but seeing as they were gliding smoothly through the early evening sky he figured she had nothing to be afraid of. After a few moments of careful consideration, and the fact that her arms had not loosened, he realized that she was not frightened at all…

She was hugging him.

"Thanks for doing this for me Harry, it's beautiful up here, really." she was almost whispering. Her voice was faint and calm, and extremely soothing.

"Anytime Hermione," he murmured back as they began to fly over the Black Lake. "It's been really fun…" he noticed that it was getting pretty dark outside. "Maybe we'd better head back though now."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it really has. Will you take me flying again sometime?" she asked lifting her cheek from his upper back and resting it over his shoulder so that her cheek was beside his.

"Sure." Harry grinned but the pleasantness of what was going on was interrupted by a loud 'zapping' noise, a bright lightning-like rod, and the feeling of falling from the sky…Which is exactly what they were doing!


	5. The Promise

Harry heard Hermione scream and looked around. He himself was sailing through the air and figured Hermione must be doing the same, seeing as his broom stick was already well past him and on it's way down to the Black Lake. He finally saw her, falling a few feet from him. He flailed in her direction, propelling himself so that he was falling beside her. He grasped her hands in his and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly they hit the water with a gigantic splash. From the force in which they hit the water, they were knocked apart. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw only the dark greenish colored water of the Black Lake. There were blurry shapes of many different dark things all around him, but he was not interested in the seaweed or mermaids at the moment, he needed to find Hermione. He needed to protect her, he'd promised.

He looked around frantically and finally saw her floating motionless a little bit deeper down than he was. Memories of fourth year came flooding back, now he had his chance to save Hermione instead of Victor doing it--and he was determined to do so. He swam down valiantly, as if he still possessed the abilities the Gillyweed had given him. He took her hand and began to swim upward as fast as his legs and other arm would carry him.

They reached the surface, Harry coughed and sputtered but Hermione was still unconscious. He swam towards his broom, which was thankfully floating on the surface--though the end of it had obviously been scorched by an enchantment of some sort. He narrowed his eyes, this was no accident--Someone had meant to do this.

He pulled the broom under water so he could pull his legs over it. He skillfully held Hermione in front of him, making sure her head was leaned back against his body so she would not fall off. "Accio!" He called again, the broom shooting from the water. Once again it was a rocky start, and the chill of the fairly cold air around them made some of Harry's black hair freeze where it was. He looked down at Hermione who's breathing was shallow and slow. He noticed the ice crystals forming on her eyelashes and eyebrows and frowned, soon they'd be back at the castle and he'd take care of her.

He became aware that his own breath was visible as the sun finally ducked down under the horizon. He flew faster than he ever had, even with two people on the same broom and left his Firebolt in front of the doors to the Castle. He scooped Hermione up in his arms and rushed her into the castle, which was warm. His hands began to prickle and burn with the sudden change of temperature, but he didn't care. All he could think of was the beautiful girl in his arms.

The water dripped off his robes onto the stone floor, leaving a trail of puddles as he carried Hermione to the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called as he burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing. "Help, Hermione needs help immediately." he said urgently, he coughed a little from his own coldness.

He laid Hermione on the nearest bed and hurried Madam Pomfrey over to her side. "We fell into the Black Lake." he explained to the look of bewilderment on her face.

"And how did you manage--"

Harry cut her off, "We were flying together…We were hit by something." he muttered. "Can you just please help her? I promised she'd be safe. I promised I'd protect her." he said, shivering slightly. He was just as soaked as she, but cared little.

Madam Pomfrey studied Harry for a second longer and went off to the cabinets to grab some medicines. "Get those wet clothes off her, before she gets chilled anymore." Madame Pomfrey commanded with her back turned. She was busy mixing vials of multicolored liquid together.

Harry looked up hesitantly but saw that she was no longer paying attention. He gulped and looked at Hermione's face. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes were sticking together with the cold, wet water. She was paler than usual, she almost had a blue tint to her face. Even though it was embarrassing for him, he knew he had to do it…For her.

He started with her thick black cloak. He slid his hand under her back, lifting her up and peeling it off her wet body, this was easy because there were no sleeves. He cast it aside, it'd grown heavier now that it was full of water. He looked back at Madam Pomfrey and cringed before continuing. Next to go was her maroon and gold striped tie they all had to wear. He unhooked it quickly and dropped it beside the cloak. He went onto the gray wool sweatshirt, slipping it off sleeve by sleeve so as not to disturb her.

He stopped once more, this felt so weird to him. If Hermione woke up, she would have been so embarrassed! She would probably never be able to look at him again…and he didn't want that. Madam Pomfrey was far too busy to do the rest now, and Hermione needed attention fast. He began unbuttoning the white t-shirt slowly and awkwardly. He fumbled with each button and shook with embarrassment and shyness. He pulled it off her slowly, and dropped it to the ground like the rest of the things he'd pulled off. He paused a moment, he could see her sides move a lot better without her Hogwarts uniform on.

He couldn't help but stare for a moment or so, her gorgeous fair skin exposed to him for the first time made his heart skip a beat. The only thing covering her upper half now was her white sports bra, and he was not about to pull that off…He couldn't bare to expose her all the way. Not while she wasn't awake to object.

He looked back down, pulling the thick blankets over her body to keep her warm. He drew a line at the lower half. He reached under the blankets and pulled her shoes off, then her socks. It would take a bit of work to get her skirt off, but he knew it had to be done--for it was clinging to her legs and only making her colder and possibly more ill. He closed his eyes as his hands found their way to the button at the top front of her skirt. He undid the button and unzipped the skirt, pulling it down her legs and finally off. Now she was unclothed with the exception of her bra and underwear, which he dare not look at.

Madam Pomfrey tossed something at Harry's head, a nightgown. "Slip that on her, will you dear? I'm almost finished." she called and continued mixing and grinding and concocting.

Harry went back up to the head of the bed and lifted her slowly, her eyelids twitched a little, meaning she was going to awaken soon. His cold hand pressed against her surprisingly warm back as he lifted her once more. He slipped the gown over her head and pulled her arms through one at a time, as carefully as he possibly could.

He laid her back down and sat beside her bed, taking her cold hand in his and holding it. He leaned down to her hand and pressed his lips upon the top, closing his eyes and praying she'd be alright. He'd never forgive himself if she had been hurt in some way. He looked at her face again, her mouth was slightly open, her white front teeth barely visible between her full light purple lips.

He noticed a fairly deep gash on the side of her forehead--she must have hit something under the water. He made his way over to a bowl of warm water and took a rag from it, he wrung it out over the bowl before carrying it to Hermione's side. He laid the warm cloth over the cut and watched her brows lower as he did so.

Her eyes opened half way, "H-harry?" she said weakly, "Is that you?" she closed her eyes again, but Harry could tell she was still conscious.

Harry gave a weak smile, "Yeah, it's me." his lip quivered as he looked down at her. She'd trusted him, he'd failed to keep his promise and keep her safe. He shifted the cloth over the cut in her forehead and sniffled a little. She opened her eyes once more.

"How did we get here? What happened?" she whispered, her voice rough with exhaustion.

"I let you down Hermione," Harry said quietly, his voice cracking with shame. A tear slid down his cheek and landed on Hermione's wrist.

"I'm alive, aren't I? I remember seeing a strange glowing yellow rod flying to-towards us…It wasn't your fault Harry," she whispered. "You flew brilliantly…"

"Shh, don't speak, it'll only make you weaker." Harry muttered.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

Madam Pomfrey made her way towards the two, "Harry, you seem fine enough, just get yourself in a dry outfit and sit in front of the fire in your Common room for a few minutes."

Harry looked up at her, "But I want to stay with Hermione. She needs--"

Madam Pomfrey cut him off, "You have to leave now anyways, I'll take good care of her Mister Potter."

Hermione smiled, her eyes still closed. Harry nodded and leaned down to his best friend. He kissed her forehead softly and brushed a bit of mud off her cheek. "Goodnight Hermione." he said soothingly.

"Night…Harry…" she said, and just after fell straight asleep.


	6. Confusion

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as the sunlight crept through the shades of her window. She looked around drowsily before propping herself up on an elbow to get a better look at the Hospital Wing. The thick covers that'd been keeping her warm all night slipped down from her shoulders and rested, creased, on her lap. More aware, she realized she was no longer in her school robes…Had she changed? Or had Madam Pomfrey changed her?

She couldn't remember. Suddenly there was searing pain in her upper forehead. She reached up weakly and found the deep gash in her head, she gritted her teeth slightly as touching it seemed to make it worse. She laid back on her pillow and sighed, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few moments.

"Oh, you're awake Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey made her way over to the young Gryffindor student lying in one of the last beds.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you tell me what happened?" she asked titling her head to the woman coming towards her. "I mean, all I remember was flying, and then falling…and then…" she paused, she couldn't remember much else…and then Harry's face popped into her mind--he'd been soaked, and pale…"And Harry." she said in a confused manner. "I remember Harry." she sat up and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Mister Potter is attending his classes for the day, as every other student is." Madam Pomfrey smiled as Hermione slumped in her seat, obviously disappointed. "It might please you to know, however, that we had to muscle him out of the Hospital Wing earlier this morning."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, a subtle grin spreading over her face. "I see." as she stared down, she remembered the sleeping gown. "Madam Pomfrey, did you put me in these?" she asked, flicking her gaze upward.

"No, you know how busy I am. I wouldn't have had time to do it fast enough." she smirked. Hermione's eyes widened, she looked quite puzzled. She opened her mouth to speak before Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "Mister Potter was very respectful of you Miss Granger…" she smiled, Hermione's cheeks flushed immediately. "He was a gentleman, and he did what he did so that you would be safe."

Hermione took a deep breath, concerned--but at the same time she trusted Harry. Madam Pomfrey had to be right, Harry wouldn't have done anything to ruin their friendship. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them, a large bouquet of wild flowers beside her bed. She turned her head and picked them up, they'd been enchanted she soon realized as they reached up and began to kiss her face. She laughed and held them away for a moment so she could read the card.

_Hermione,_

_I tried to get excused from my classes to sit by your side, but they said you'd be fine and back in school by tomorrow. I hope you're feeling alright, that cut on your head looked bad. I'll stop by after my last class to check up on you._

_--Harry_

Hermione looked at the flowers again, grinning broadly. "I had no idea he knew a spell to do this." she mused looking at the flowers that were stretching towards her face in an attempt to bathe her with kisses.

"He didn't," Madam Pomfrey smiled, "He woke up early this morning to learn how from Professor Flitwick." she chuckled, "First time he attempted it they licked instead of kissed."

Hermione laughed a little before shivering.

"Oh, right. Sorry dear," Madam Pomfrey stood up and brought Hermione a goblet full of a murky purple liquid. "Drink up deary." she coaxed handing Hermione the goblet.

Hermione took it gently and tipped it back, letting the violet colored drink slip into her mouth and down her throat. It tasted awful, every muscle in her body urged her to spit out what she'd consumed and throw the goblet across the room, but her mind was much stronger…and her will power made her drink the whole thing down.

Madam Pomfrey watched Hermione with a silly little smile, "They say what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. You'll feel very ill in half an hour or so, but it'll get better soon after." she chuckled getting to her feet. "Harry should be in any moment now I suspect." she nodded, "I have to go speak with Professor Dumbledore about what happened last night, I'll return shortly. Don't you dare get out of that bed." she commanded, though there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

Hermione watched her leave before setting the Goblet on her bedside table, next to the flowers. She smiled at the kissing bouquet for a long time, her heart fluttering in her chest. '_That was so sweet of him…I'm almost glad I was hurt.'_

Just then, Harry pushed through the doors, he was carrying her robes which were completely dry now. He made his way swiftly to her side and pulled up an old wooden stool. "I came as soon as I could." he explained quickly, not daring to grab her hand while she was conscious.

She just sat there and smiled at him. "I brought your robes," he continued setting them on the end of her bed. He sneezed suddenly, making sure to do so in the sleeve of his cloak.

"I can see that you didn't take care of yourself as well as you took care of me." she was cross at him for not getting himself dry clothes to prevent his cold, but also very flattered. Harry was such a good friend, such a good guy, how could Cho not see that? How could she ignore him when he was so wonderful?

Harry shrugged and smiled, "You were unconscious, Hermione, there's a deep cut in your head…" he continued, "You took priority."

"You could get very sick, Harry." Hermione fixed him with a hard, concerned stare--but it was stopped by a rambunctious purple flower that managed to leap from it's friends and plant a kiss right on her cheek. She giggled and grabbed the flower, holding it down, "Thanks for these…"

"Not a problem, it was easy." he nodded.

"That's not what I heard." Hermione said slyly, but dropped the subject quickly.

Just then Zayne came bursting through the doors, he shot Harry a nasty look but Hermione hadn't noticed. "Hermione, what happened to you?" he practically snarled, though his anger was not directed at her.

Harry stood quickly, "I'll um…come back later." he said, his eyes reflecting the disappointment he felt to have to leave her side.

Hermione didn't have time to respond to him, for her hand was taken fiercely by Zayne. "I heard there was flying involved…" he said squeezing her fragile hand. "What were you doing?"

"Harry took me for a ride on his broomstick." she admitted shakily, sort of afraid of the intensity of his deep blue gaze.

"Two people on one broom?" he shouted, "That's crazy! You could have been killed, I thought you were much smarter then that." he narrowed his eyes softly, but Hermione couldn't tell if it was pure anger, or if it was fear.

"Shh, keep it down will you? We're not the only ones in here…Besides, I wouldn't have done it if Harry hadn't promised to keep me safe," she defended, looking up at him fearlessly.

"Fat lot of good his promise did, look at you! There's a deep cut on your forehead, you're sickly pale, and you'll probably come down with a nasty cold." he frowned. "Besides, you were supposed to join me last night."

"Something hit us, Zayne, and Harry did keep his promise. I'm alive, aren't I?" she spat back, suddenly furious at his belittling of her friend.

"Yeah, well if you'd been with me you wouldn't be here right now, that's for sure." he muttered.

"It was worth it…" she said, turning away from him and casting her eyes down at the ground.

"Oh, alright." Zayne scoffed rolling his eyes. "And what are these?" he inquired picking up the bouquet of kissing flowers. Seeing as they were meant only for Hermione they turned away from him.

Hermione smiled, "Flowers, what else?"

"From Harry, I suppose? You're not leaving me for him, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Zayne, I'm not even 'with' you, technically." she retorted, a little confused.

"But I want you to be." Zayne dropped the flowers on her table and took a knee beside her bed. "Hermione, I want you at my side, as my girlfriend." he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Hermione's heart raced, "Zayne, I--I don't know what to say." she admitted, flustered, confused, and worried.

"Say yes." he explained.

"Yes." she repeated, though didn't seem too enthused. She thought by becoming Zayne's girlfriend things would be better, but she felt sort of trapped now…She did like Zayne, but after yesterday she couldn't help but think of Harry as she muttered her response.

"Good, now," he smirked, standing. "I have to go down to Great Hall, I'm starving." he smirked. "See you tomorrow in Herbology, I'm teaching about another sort of plant." he grinned and walked swiftly out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Hermione alone and feeling strangely empty.


	7. Regret

Harry had been lurking in the shadow's of a statue just outside the doors of the Hospital wing. When Zayne was out of sight he wandered back in, he'd run downstairs to retrieve some food for Hermione and a little for himself.

He sat down beside her on the small stool. She was staring absent-mindedly at the window across her bed. "You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, setting food down on her bedside table that was becoming rather cluttered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tired." she lied, with a fake smile.

"Oh, alright. You hungry? I brought you some food." he said softly.

"No thanks Harry, but if you have anything to drink…"

"Say no more." Harry smiled picking up a silver goblet filled with pumpkin juice. "Here." he said handing it to her gently.

She took it gratefully, "Thank you so much Harry." she smiled and took a large sip before setting it back down.

"No problem." he smiled, watching her contently as she continued to take small sips now and again until the pumpkin juice was gone.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I had loads of fun yesterday Harry, really…It was worth," she reached up and placed four fingers on the gash, "all of this." she smiled. "Really."

He smiled and looked down, "Maybe when you're better I'll take you again." he said.

"I'd like that a lot." she said, it was quiet for a while and finally Hermione reached over and wrapped her arms tight around Harry's neck. "Harry, you don't know how much I treasured yesterday…Even being taken to the hospital wing." she squeezed hard.

Harry didn't know what to say so he simply hugged back. He'd really enjoyed it as well, aside from having to see her so hurt and weak. They sat like that for at least five minutes before Madame Pomfrey stormed back in.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that both of you meet him in his office as soon as Miss Granger is capable of walking." Madam Pomfrey said and Harry pulled away from Hermione's embrace as quickly as possible.

"I might be able to." Hermione said a little stunned by Harry's sudden breaking of their hug. She was sad to let him go, and the warmth she'd been feeling left with his arms. She pulled the blankets down to the end of the bed and shifted so that her legs dangled over the side Harry was sitting on. Harry held out his hand, "You should probably change before we see Dumbledore." he commented, noticing she was still in the soft white nightgown.

Hermione nodded and flushed slightly, "Yeah." Harry helped her off her bed, but the second her feet touched the marble floor she nearly collapsed. Harry grabbed her around the waist and steadied her. He walked her over to a small area in the corner of the Hospital wing where a curtain could enclose the area. He set her on the bench and handed Hermione he robes.

"Just tell me when you've finished." Harry said kindly and closed the curtain around her.

He sat just outside the curtains, able to hear all the grunts and mumbles she uttered while attempting to get her robes on. She sneezed a couple of times and there was an occasional coughing fit, but five minutes passed and she was ready. She pulled the curtain aside herself, staggering to Harry's side.

"Whoa." Harry said, steadying his friend. He held his arm across the back of her shoulders, making sure she was stable. With Harry's help she could walk pretty well--she was just a bit shaky from a small fever. She was also very tired, Harry realized, for as they made their way to Dumbledore's office her head found his shoulder and rested there.

'_If Zayne saw me he'd be furious.'_ Hermione thought, but couldn't bring herself to lift her head from Harry's strong shoulder. Her robes were much heavier than the soft, white nightgown and so that weighed on her already shaky legs even more. Finally they reached Albus Dumbledore's office. Harry whispered the password and they walked in.

Dumbledore was pacing around his study, but stopped when the two students came in. "Ah, Harry, Hermione, please sit." Harry helped Hermione to her chair and took his own looking at Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione began to shiver softly, her teeth chattering. Harry looked over at her side, her face was quite pale and the end of her nose was pink from illness. Her usually warm brown eyes were dull, she almost didn't look like the brilliant Hermione Granger he knew. Harry took off his cloak, and though he too was coming down with a nasty cold, Hermione was more important. He draped it over her calmly.

Hermione cast her eyes towards Harry and gave him a half smile, it was the best she could manage. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but Harry nodded as if to say '_I know, and you're welcome.'_ She was nearing the worst of what Madam Pomfrey had said the medicine would do. She almost felt as if she was going to pass out from exhaustion and fatigue.

Albus Dumbledore studied them and finally said, "I suppose you want to know what happened last night."

Harry and Hermione nodded in unison. Harry leaned foreword in his seat, eager to hear what'd become of their evening. He knew Hermione would have leaned in as well, had she not felt so horrible.

Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap, "We examined your broom, Harry." he began icily. "Seems you weren't alone," he continued. "Someone was following you, someone used dark magic to knock your broom from the sky--and they'd waited to do so until you were over the black lake." he said calmly. "We're still trying to figure out who it was, but for the meantime you should both keep your guard up."

Harry blinked, "But Professor, how could that be? Wouldn't we have seen them? I mean, you have to be fairly close to hit someone with that kind of a spell."

"Ah, I thought that you of all people would understand that part of it." Dumbledore pointed out with a wink.

"An invisibility cloak." Hermione piped up intelligently, though she was feeling weak she still maintained a sense of brilliance.

Harry blinked, "Someone else has an invisibility cloak?" He placed a hand over his forehead, "Well that's great."

"Do not fret Harry, we're still investigating the situation. You're both extremely lucky you aren't dead. You're both dismissed." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

"Can you stand up Hermione?" Harry asked standing over her chair.

"I don't know," she admitted weakly, she was in the worst part of her fever now.

"Come on then." Harry smiled and held his hand out, pulling her up gently and taking her in his arms again. He placed his arm around her waist and walked her out of Dumbledore's office and back towards the Hospital Wing. Once more she lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you Harry." she whispered softly and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed madly and was about to say the same thing when Zayne Toshiro walked out of the shadows. "What is this?" he scoffed, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Relax Zayne, Harry was just helping me walk…I'm not feeling well." she explained.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive it this once," he scowled slightly, "I'll take it from here, Potter." he looked the shorter Gryffindor over with unmasked disgust.

"Forgive what? She's my friend. My best friend. I shouldn't have to justify helping her to anyone." Harry challenged, his eyes narrowing. "I'll walk her back myself, thanks. Seeing as you would have rather stuffed your face than help your friend earlier."

"My friend? Hermione, come now, you haven't told him?" Zayne raised a brow. To Hermione's silence and the expression of dread that began to play across her face, Zayne continued. "Well no wonder he's so unwilling to hand you over. Look, Harry, she's my girlfriend now. It's only natural that I escort her as you're doing now."

Harry's heart sank, he felt like he was going to pass out from disappointment and sorrow. He was so hurt, he really thought that there had been something growing between them. The broom ride, the smiles, the hugs, the kiss…It'd meant nothing more than friendship? Harry dipped his head, "Sorry Zayne." Harry muttered, but he really wasn't sorry. He reluctantly let Hermione go and gave her a light push in Zayne's direction. She almost looked as though she didn't want to go to Zayne, but Harry figured it was just her sickness making her stall.

Zayne reached out to her and pulled her close, engulfing her in a warm embrace, He leaned down and kissed her neck, his eyes flicking up at Harry as if to rub it in his face. Harry turned away, his spine tingling with fury. "Come now Hermione, you're freezing." he whispered in her ear and escorted her back to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione wandered into the Common room as the sky began to darken. Finally, Zayne had left her side and the medicine had kicked in. She was almost perfectly cured, aside from the cut on her forehead which she'd skillfully covered with her brownish golden bangs.

Ron jumped up from his seat beside the fire and stomped over to Hermione. Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder to see if she could locate Harry, but he wasn't in the Common Room to her dismay.

"Looking for Harry, are you?" Ron scowled, "he's already in bed. How could you do that to him Hermione? How? You don't even know Zayne! You just met him! And that's not even the point!" he continued frantically waving his arms about. They were the only two in the common room so Ron felt no need to tone it down. "You didn't even tell us," he spat, "and I don't even care…But Harry does!"

Hermione's eyes welled with tears, "I wanted to tell him, I really did! I just didn't know how! There was no time! I just--" she began to sob, cupping her face in her hands and crying softly into her palms. Her salty tears streamed down her cheeks, dripped off her chin, and into her palms.

Ron sympathized with Hermione, but was still angry. "How could you do this to him Hermione? After all he's done for you…"

She looked up, sniffling a little and wiping the bulk of her tears away with her sleeve. "I know Ron, what I did was wrong." she said, "I just…Ron, he's the last person I ever wanted to hurt. He shouldn't care that much though, I was going to tell him sooner or later." she said, looking Ron over.

Ron groaned, clenching his fists. He wanted to tell her why Harry was so distraught, but he'd promised to keep it a secret. "I'm going to bed before I say something I'll regret." he muttered and turned away form his friend, stomping up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Hermione fell to her knees, '_What have I done?'_ she thought as tears streamed down her beautiful face. Her pigment had returned. She felt worse now than she ever did when she was ill. And all she could think about was Harry, Harry and how much she loved him…Harry and how good he was to her…Harry, and how he'd never love her back, especially after what she'd done…


	8. The Bet

"Hey Zayne!" Harry called, his green eyes burning with hatred. His fists were clenched and his cloak was billowing behind him as he made his way swiftly towards the older, taller, foreign exchange student that was currently in Ravenclaw.

Zayne was with a group of friends, chuckling and whispering, then laughing some more. He turned his head, eyeing Harry cockily. "What is it Potter?" he sneered, folding his arms over one another.

"You really love Hermione?" he asked indignantly, glaring up at Zayne with all the hatred he possessed.

"Sure, why not?" he laughed and a few of his friends began to do the same. "I know you have a thing for her though, don't you? You better leave her alone, Potter, if you know what's good for you." he scowled again, he knew Harry was a threat by the way Hermione had acted towards him yesterday. _'Does he honestly not see how much she cares for him? Is he honestly that brainless? The way her chin was rested on his shoulder, the way she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, the way she looked so happy even though she felt so ill…Can he really not see that the shine in her eyes is love for him? This could play to my advantage…Oblivious Harry Potter, I'll make sure he never gets her.'_

"Leave her alone? She's my best friend." he muttered through gritted teeth. "There's nothing you could say or do to me that'd make me listen to you."

"Oh is that so? You're a fairly good flyer, aren't you Potter?" he sneered with a sly grin. "How about a little wager?"

"What kind of wager?" Harry said, uncertainty lingering within his green eyes.

"You beat me in a race around the castle, and I'll leave Hermione alone…I beat you, and you do the same." he smirked holding out his hand. "Deal?"

Harry studied the hand for a while before taking it. "Deal." he said firmly grasping Zayne's cold, pale hand. He'd never seen Zayne fly, and since he was the Gryffindor Seeker he was quite confident in his flying abilities.

"Come on then." he smirked. "To the fields." The two black haired boys walked out to the broom shed and called their brooms. Harry mounted his Firebolt and looked to his left where he saw Zayne mounting a broom he'd never seen before.

It was black with random metallic red and silver markings here and there. It was quite beautiful, Harry had to admit. And on the front of the broom, printed in cursive gold lettering were the words _'Feu de forêt'._

Zayne grinned maniacally, "Top of the line broom in all of France." he pointed to the gold lettering, "Translates out to 'Wildfire'." he explained. "Hope you were prepared to say goodbye to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, because there's no way that second rate Firebolt has a chance against my broom." he grinned, from the look of triumph spread across his face, he already knew how Harry's broom flew, and that his was much faster.

Harry felt an icy chill flow through his body. '_What have I done?'_ he thought. He was going to lose Hermione because he'd been cocky. '_No. No I can't lose, I won't lose.'_ he thought determinedly.

"Ready Potter? You can say go." he folded his arms over one another.

"Very well," he glared over at Zayne before shouting, "GO!" he kicked off as fast as he could, his Firebolt was flying much better than it had when Hermione was on the back, but it was also less comforting. He felt the wind tearing through his messy black hair. He gripped his broom tightly and flattened himself against it so he was more aerodynamic, he would not lose Hermione, not now, not ever. He narrowed his eyes and flew faster than he'd ever flown before. The things around him were a blur, and the wind was whistling so hard in his ears he didn't even hear Zayne come up from behind him and then pass him. It was only when he noticed the silver tip of Zayne's broom that he began to panic. '_How is that broom going so fast?'_ Harry thought, his heart racing in anxiety. He began to fly faster, his eyes becoming dry as the wind tapped at them.

They were halfway around the castle when Harry had finally caught up to Zayne, the two were neck and neck glaring and flying as close as they could to the castle walls. Zayne knocked into Harry, nearly sending him into the side of hard stone walls. Harry barely avoided the wall and continued flying foreword, bumping back into Zayne who nearly fell off his broom. Zayne regained his balance and fell behind, Harry was feeling triumphant when Zayne leaned foreword from behind him and pushed on his back--causing Harry to plummet downward a little ways, nearly hitting the castle wall again. Harry flew back up and shoved Zayne as hard as he could, and suddenly Zayne flew farther back.

Harry looked behind him, but couldn't find Zayne anywhere. He continued to look all around him, oblivious to the fact that Zayne had flown under him and foreword so he was in the lead, just below Harry. And then he heard Zayne's voice over the rush of wind in his ears. "Vitesse rapide!" Zayne yelled and was suddenly a black, red, and silver blur way ahead of Harry. His broom was engulfed in what appeared to be silver flames, with the occasional spurt of red as he crossed the finish line just before Harry.

Zayne touched down to the ground, looking up at Harry and grinning, his arms folded behind his back. "Well done Harry. I have to say you did far better then I ever would have expected against a superior broom." he was holding his Wildfire with a sly grin on his lips.

Harry touched down slowly, he had to use all his will power to keep him from throwing himself on Zayne and beating him up, to keep from crying…He hung his head in defeat.

"Tsk. Tsk." Zayne shook his head, "Such a shame. But remember Harry, a deal's a deal." he leaned down so that he could look directly into Harry's eyes. "And the best man won." he stood back up to his full height and stalked away proudly--leaving Harry to fall to his knees just outside the castle doors.

'_Harry, you're such a fool…' _he clutched his head in his hands and sat there for a few moments before getting to his feet. He'd have to explain to Hermione what'd happened, but seeing as he could no longer speak with her he figured he'd send Hedwig to do the deed. Within a few short moments he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was out, most likely with a triumphant Zayne, and so he could write his letter in front of the fire.

Ron came to sit beside him, "Who're you writing to Harry?" he questioned, taking a bite of an apple. Harry didn't answer, for if he did he knew it would come out as a sob…and he could not bring himself to cry. This was his own fault, this was his problem. He'd risked something he should never have even thought about risking, and this was his punishment.

Ron bent down to read what Harry was writing, and when Harry made no motion to stop his red-headed friend from reading, Ron continued to do so.

_Dear Hermione,_

He began formally, as if this were just an ordinary letter. "Ah." Ron said with a nod.

_I have made a terrible mistake. Today Zayne challenged me to a race around the castle. I risked something I never should have…Hermione…I'm so sorry._

A tear fell onto the piece of parchment his quill was scribbling across.

_I made a deal with Zayne. If I won, he had to stay away from you, if he won…Oh Hermione, I lost. I lost and now I can no longer speak to you. It was foolish, and stupid, and I'm being punished for it as we speak. Please do not make any attempt to talk to me, it will only make it harder on the both of us…_

_I'm so very, very sorry…_

_Harry James Potter_

He folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. He kissed the flap and sealed it. He flipped it over and wrote '_Hermione Granger_' in his messy print.

"Harry!" Ron gasped grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" Ron shook Harry furiously. "How could you bet on something so precious to you?" Ron's heart was broken for Harry. They'd been best friends for so long, and the three of them had always been together. Now what would it be like?

Harry picked up the letter, "I don't really feel like talking right now Ron," he muttered and left the Common Room.


	9. Their Final Struggle

Harry made his way into the owlry and was disgusted to find Zayne there as well. Zayne turned and smirked smugly. Harry glared as Zayne as the tall dark haired boy handed an envelope to his owl which had black feathers and icy blue eyes like his own. "Go." he muttered and the owl flew out the window.

Hedwig had already perched on Harry's arm and was clicking her beak in a bored manner. Zayne brushed past and left with a scowl.

"Hedwig, retrieve that owl's letter." he whispered, he knew it was wrong but curiosity got the better of him. Hedwig flew foreword quickly. Harry sat down on the window sill and waited. A moment or so later Hedwig returned with a the small envelope the other owl had been carrying. Harry tore into it quickly and began to read it.

_My beautiful Jeanne-Marie,_

_I miss you so very much. I can scarcely wait until the beginning of January when I return to France. I hope you haven't been too lonely as I have. It's been dull, but you'll be content to know that there aren't many good looking girls here. You need not worry, and I've been saving all my love for you. And you'll be happy to know that I have a surprise for you when I return._

_Love,_

_Zayne_

Harry's eyes narrowed furiously. '_I cannot believe he's been doing this to Hermione all along!' _he thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He pushed the door open and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione was writing an essay for Potions class.

"Hermione." Harry said making his way over to her. He sat next to her and waited until her eyes met his to hand her the letter. "Read this…" he said.

"What is it?" she said, looking down at it with a funny little smile.

"Just…read it." he sighed and looked away. Her smile faded as Harry turned from her. She opened the letter slowly with her delicate fingers and began to read it. Her lip started to quiver and her face twisted into a hurt frown. She cast the letter into the fire and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"I was such a fool to think that anyone as handsome and charming as he would ever fall for a worthless mudblood like me." she sobbed into his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers, breathing in the sweet smell of her beautiful hair.

"Don't talk like that Hermione," Harry scolded. "Zayne's a jerk, he's the stupid one." he was nearly shouting, his eyes were narrowed in anger.

She pulled away from Harry and looked at him, her eyes glazed over with tears and her cheeks wet with them as well. "Harry, how can I believe that? The only other person in the whole world who's asked me out was Victor Krum." she turned away. Her hands were trembling with shame and sorrow. It wasn't that she'd liked Zayne this much, it was that she'd fallen for his trap…She'd actually thought she meant something to him.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said standing, he held his hand down for her. Hermione took it hesitantly. Harry led her down to the Great Hall and out the double doors into the fields. "ZAYNE!" Harry called, he gave Hermione's hand a squeeze as she turned away.

"Potter, going back on our little deal I see?" he narrowed his eyes.

Hermione's head snapped foreword, she looked at Harry, her eyes wide with confusion and shock. "I'll explain later." he nodded. He pushed Hermione foreword and slipped the note into her hand as he did so.

Hermione unfolded the note, her hands shaking. She handed it to him and did her best to scowl, her lips quivering as she tried not to cry from shame. "Zayne, I never want to see you again…It's over." she said with as much force as she could muster.

"You're telling me it's over?" he scoffed throwing back his head and laughing. The group of his friends behind him did the same. "Look, Granger, you were so desperate for love that I felt it my duty to oblige your girlish fantasies…" he smirked smugly. "You should be thanking me. And who are you to break it off with me even if this wasn't charity?" he folded his arms over one another and continued, each word burning into Hermione's flesh as if she were being branded. "You're a mudblood, the only reason you'll ever get by in this school is because you spend your life studying. You're not that pretty either, sure you've got a nice body, I'll give you that…"

"That's enough Zayne!" Harry snarled, he couldn't take it any more. With every word Zayne uttered Hermione was closer to tears. He stepped up beside her.

Zayne continued, glaring down at the both of them. "But the only thing you'll ever be worthy of is someone's tutor…" he spat fiercely.

Harry drew his wand without thinking, "Expelliarmus!" he shouted pointing it at Zayne who flew back onto his friends. He got up slowly and stared Harry in the eye.

"Well done Potter," he muttered wiping the blood away from his lips., it wasn't the spell that had made him bleed, but his lip had caught on a fellow Ravenclaw's pointed badge. "But I think my magic is better." he pointed his wand at Harry and shot a familiar lightning looking bolt directly at him. Harry realized just before he was hit that it was the same spell that'd knocked them off Harry's broom that fateful night.

Harry fell back hard and didn't get up immediately. Zayne turned his attention to Hermione, ripping the note from her hands. "Suppose I have to go re-mail this." he rolled his eyes. "Stupid gits." he sighed and his friends made their way back into the castle.

Hermione made her way over to Harry who was lying limply a few feet away. She knelt beside him and began to sob. "Harry, I'm so sorry…For everything…I should never have said yes to Zayne, I don't know what I was thinking." she continued to cry, her hands over her face.

Harry looked up, his light green eyes glancing Hermione over. He reached up and brushed her bangs aside so he could see the deep gash on her forehead. He ran two of his fingers along it, it was healing, but there'd be a small scar there. He moved his hand to one of hers and peeled it down, revealing her tear soaked face.

She turned from him, "Harry…" she whispered, her voice weak from crying. "I'm not worth your time…I'm not worth anyone's time unless they need help with their homework." she began sobbing harder, she felt like an idiot for crying in front of Harry like this, but she couldn't stop herself.

Harry sat up quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him. "Hermione…" he began firmly. "Don't listen to a word he said, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"How so? Just look at me!" she said uncovering her face. Her eyelashes were wet, her cheeks were damp and rosy, her lips were pink and glistening with tears, and those gorgeous shiny brown eyes were looking right into his.

"I am." he said, barely audible. His heart began to race, he hardly knew what he was doing but he had to say something. He got to his knees, then stood up. Once more he held his hand down for her and she took it. He hoisted her up and placed a hand on each shoulder. "And do you know what I see?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with worry, but mostly hope.

Hermione looked down, but Harry tilted her chin up so he could stare into her soft brown eyes once more. He'd often stare into them when looking for comfort and he found it now. He found it there in his best friends eyes, he found all he'd ever wanted and all he'd ever need…With Hermione. "No Harry, what do you see?" she asked dully, completely unsuspecting of what was to come next.

"I see a brilliant, kind-hearted, wonderful, not to mention beautiful witch," he began, taking another deep breath, he'd lost his wording. He turned to her eyes again which were wide with shock. He found what he needed again and continued, "one who I am desperately in love with." he said and swallowed hard.

Hermione's lips parted, a gasp escaping them. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands clenched where they were at her sides. She looked around as if she were invisible and he was talking to someone behind her, but when she found no one she looked straight back at him…And all of a sudden she could see it. It was there, in his beautiful green eyes where it'd always been. That peculiar gleam that never showed up unless he was looking right at her. She looked as though she was about to speak when Harry leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her soft, waiting lips.

When Zayne had kissed her, she'd felt afraid and unsure, but when Harry's lips met hers she knew exactly what to do. She leaned back in closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. She raised her hands and threw them around his neck. Harry moved his hands from her shoulders and pulled them around her waist to hold her against him. They stayed that way until Hermione felt something cold touch her cheek. She blinked and pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss. A snowflake. Harry leaned foreword and kissed her cheek where the snowflake had fallen. She blushed and smiled before leaning in to kiss his lips once more. This time it was short and sweet.

"It's snowing." she mused as another flake fell onto Harry's head. She brushed it away contently and took his hand. She pulled his hand around her waist and leaned her head against his shoulder as they'd done when she had been ill. "Harry," she said softly as she felt him squeeze her side lovingly. "I never mentioned this but," she paused and looked up at his handsome face, "I've loved you since that day in the bathroom…The day you saved me from the Troll."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. They turned and sat in front of the doors to Hogwarts watching the snow fall. Hermione lied back on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, she'd never been so happy…And neither had Harry.


End file.
